iAm Not Human
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: -"Carly!He's dead!Come on!" he yelled, pulling her onto his back and jumping out the window of Carly's apartment and away from Spencer's corpse. "Hold on, Carly!" Freddie called, as they fell, Carly's life flashing before her eyes. UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Missing

Summary: "So...what? You're trying to tell me that you're not human? Yeah right Freddie, come on," said Carly, scoffing loudly and starting to walk away. "I wish I could tell you the entire truth, but I can't Carly, it would put you in too much danger," said Freddie, walking towards her and covering her hand with his. "Freddie, this is insane, you are human! You are!" cried Carly, ready to walk away from him. But just then, a shattering noise came from downstairs, and Carly and Freddie looked over at eachother in horror. Carly ran as fast as she could downstairs, however it wasn't fast enough. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the first thing Carly saw was her brother lying in a pool of bright red blood.

* * *

**iAm Not Human**

_Chapter 1: Missing_

"So, inevitably, the square root of 4 is 2," said Mr. Hickenbom, writing a very messy and curvy 2 on the board. Carly sighed loudly.

"When is this nub going to realize we're in high school, not elementary school?" questioned Sam, leaning over towards Carly's desk.

"Maybe if he had a better pair of glasses he would actually be able to see that we're taller than 3 feet," chuckled Carly, referring to Mr. Hickenbom's over-sized glasses which were most likely at least 10 years old.

"Yeah, the glass is boring, but I'm not complaining, the tests are really easy," shrugged Sam, and Carly shook her head in agreement. Freddie, who was sitting in the seat behind Carly, tapped her on the shoulder.

"So, are we all set for the show tonight?" asked Freddie, leaning forward in his seat. "Yeah we're all set, 7 o'clock sharp," said Carly, leaning back to whisper to him.

Freddie settled back into his seat and Sam did the same, all three of them having to listen to Mr. Hickenbom go on and on about material they had learned years ago.

The bell rang. "Do problems 1-50 in your workbooks and they will be collected tomorrow for credit!" said Mr. Hickenbom. The entire class sighed loudly and stood from their seats.

"50 problems?! Wanna do em together tonight before iCarly, Carls?" asked Sam as she and Freddie followed Carly to her locker. "Sure. What about you, Freddie?" asked Carly, turning around to face Freddie. He, however, had completely disappeared. Carly and Sam both looked all around the hall to try and find him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"That's odd, he was right behind me..." said Carly, opening up her locker and replacing her math book with her english book. Sam shrugged.

"Probably creating a list of anything and everything he can do to make you love him," mocked Sam.

Carly gave her a dirty look. "Sam, Freddie does not love me, not anymore atleast," said Carly. "Carls, come on. The boy is head over heels in love with you, which I'll admit is extremely creepy thinking of Freddie being in love with someone," said Sam, shivering in disgust.

Carly rolled her eyes. "You've kissed him!" she said, walking to english with Sam. "Carls, I kissed him once, let's count how many times you've kissed," said Sam, holding up her fingers.

"One, two, three..." she said, putting her hands down. "Oh that's right, four, five, six," said Sam, putting her hands back up, and Carly scoffed loudly and pushed Sam's hand down with her own. "So? It didn't mean anything," said Carly as they walked through the halls.

"Maybe not to you, but it meant something to Freddie, that kids a freak for you," said Sam. Carly rolled her eyes again. "Freddie knows I don't feel that way about him. He's known for years, and I think, recently, he's began to accept it," said Carly as they reached English.

"Carly," said Sam, pulling Carly off to the side before they went into the classroom. Carly raised her eyebrows at Sam and said "What?"

"Have you ever considered that, you know, maybe you've told yourself so many times that you're actually starting to believe it, even if it's not true?" said Sam, a serious look on her face.

"Sam! I'm shocked. Are you actually showing some concern for Freddie?" asked Carly, putting her hand to her chest and making her mouth into the shape of an O.

"No, Carls, Fredward can take care of himself. I'm worried about you. I just don't want you to tell yourself something that may not be true," said Sam. She walked into English class, leaving Carly to think to herself for a moment. She walked inside the room and sat down in her seat next to Sam.

Carly looked over at the seat that was Freddie's, which, because of his last name being so close to the beginning of the alphabet, was at the front of the class. It was empty. Carly waited for a moment, opening up her English book to the story they had been reading and checking over last night's homework, but Freddie never showed, and he wasn't in his seat when the bell rang.

"Sam, where's Freddie?" asked Carly. Sam looked over at Freddie's empty desk and shrugged.

"Alright, class," said the teacher, Mrs. Myers, clapping her hands three times just as she did every day. "Pass forward your homework and open up to the story, please," she said, walking to each row to collect the homework.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Benson this morning? He's not on the absentee list," she said, placing the homework papers on her desk.

"He was here a few minutes ago, Mrs. Myers, but Sam and I turned around and he was gone," said Carly, feeling a bit worried. "Yes, well, class, read over the story while I go to the office to see if he has been picked up by his mother," said Mrs. Myers, exiting the room.

"Sam!" Carly said, waiting for a reply. However she looked over and saw that Sam had fallen asleep. "SAM!" Carly half whispered, half yelled, throwing a balled up piece of paper at her friend.

"W-where's my fried chicken?" Sam said loudly, causing the whole class to erupt in laughter. After everyone had quieted down, Carly addressed Sam.

"I'm worried Sam. Freddie wouldn't leave school or have an appointment or something without telling us," said Carly.

"Calm down, Carls, he's probably just sneaking a prune pop in the bathroom or getting the wax sucked out of his ears by his mother," joked Sam, and in a moment she was back to sleep.

"Well class," began Mrs. Myers, entering the room, "Freddie should be here. His mother didn't sign him out. Marvin, Kenny, would you two mind checking the bathrooms?" asked Mrs. Myers. The two boys stood up and left the room, and Mrs. Myers opened up her teacher's edition and began to read the last part of the story to the class.

* * *

"I love me some cold chili," said Sam, dipping the spoon into the bowl filled with the reddish-brownish gunk. Carly chuckled weakly. "Sam! Spencer made that for me for dinner tonight!" said Carly. Sam looked up at her, the chili forming a mustache on the top of her lips.

"But my mother never feeds me," said Sam. Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. She began tapping her fingers on the counter top, her eyes constantly moving towards the door.

Sam noticed her friend's nervousness and looked at her. "Carly, stop worrying, Freddie's fine. And in a few minutes he'll probably walk in that door with a new ploy to get you to love him," said Sam, licking the spoon hungrily.

Spencer was at an artist's convention a few hours away, and was supposed to be back at about 9 o'clock that night, so Sam agreed to hang out with Carly so she wouldn't be alone all evening.

After nearly 10 minutes of waiting, Carly couldn't take it anymore. She stood from her chair. "I'll be right back," she said to Sam. Sam, who had already finished the entire bowl of chili, muttered "Okay" and stayed where she was, rubbing her full stomach.

Carly left the apartment and walked across the hall to Freddie's door. She knocked three times. Nothing.

It was very unlike Mrs. Benson to let someone knock more than three times. Carly, however, decided to knock again. No answer. Carly figured that maybe Mrs. Benson was in the shower, so, for some reason, she decided to try the doorknob. To her immediate surprise, it was unlocked. Even if Mrs. Benson was inside, she never left the door unlocked. Ever.

Carly looked all around to make sure no one would see her go inside an apartment other than her own, and hurried inside the apartment. It was pitch black in the apartment, and Carly couldn't see anything. She tried the light switch next to the door. But nothing. Carly shivered.

The room was extremely cold, almost like an ice box, and Carly folded her arms across her chest for warmth. And then she heard it. The faintest noise. And yet, it was enough to give her a cold chill, or rather an even colder chill.

"Hello?" Carly said into the darkness, waiting for a response. "Hello, is anybody in here?" called Carly. No reply once again.

"Freddie?" Carly called. "Mrs. Benson?" said Carly. No reply. Carly sighed and left the room, struggling to find the door.

"Anything?" Sam asked as Carly came back into her apartment. "Nothing," said Carly, plopping down on the couch. Sam joined her on the couch. "He wasn't in his apartment?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows at Carly.

"No, and neither was his mother. _And_ it was dark. _And_ the door was unlocked. She _never_ leaves the door unlocked," said Carly, swallowing loudly. Sam heard her.

"Carls," she said, grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Everything is fine, don't worry, Freddie will be here tonight for iCarly. Let's just hang out and chill for a while, okay?" said Sam, flipping the television on.

"Yeah, okay," said Carly reluctantly, choosing to sink back into the couch and try to relax, watching an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Woot! The first chapters done. So, I bet most of you what type of 'creature' Freddie is by something mentioned in this chapter, but you have to read and find out the rest. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	2. Falling, Falling, Falling

Summary: "So...what? You're trying to tell me that you're not human? Yeah right Freddie, come on," said Carly, scoffing loudly and starting to walk away. "I wish I could tell you the entire truth, but I can't Carly, it would put you in too much danger," said Freddie, walking towards her and covering her hand with his. "Freddie, this is insane, you are human! You are!" cried Carly, ready to walk away from him. But just then, a shattering noise came from downstairs, and Carly and Freddie looked over at eachother in horror. Carly ran as fast as she could downstairs, however it wasn't fast enough. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the first thing Carly saw was her brother lying in a pool of bright red blood.

* * *

**iAm Not Human**

_Chapter 2: Falling, Falling, Falling  
_

"Okay_, _that's it, we have to call someone to help us with the show tonight. Freddie's not coming and if we don't call someone soon there won't be a show," said Carly, jumping off the couch.

"Yeah, you're right Carls, but who can we call?" asked Sam. "I don't know, call Gibby or someone, anyone who can get here really soon. Or there'll be no iCarly tonight," said Carly, running up the stairs and away from Sam to think.

_Freddie, where are you?_ Carly thought to herself. Never had she felt so scared before. _What if something bad has happened to him? What if he's hurt?_

_No Carly! Stop it! I'm sure he's perfectly fine! Just worry about the show!_ she said to herself.

She started to get the stuff together for the segments and was joined a minute later by Sam, who was carrying her cell phone and looking as she usually did: hungry and tired.

"Gibby couldn't come, so he said he was going to call some guy named Connor or something. Gibbs said he's good with all the techie stuff," said Sam, helping Carly to get the stuff ready for the skits.

"Okay, well, let's just get through the show and then we can go see if we can find Freddie," said Carly, as they finished getting the stuff ready. After about 10 minutes, there was a light knock on the door. Carly and Sam looked over and their mouths dropped.

The boy behind the door was literally breathtaking as he stepped inside the room. He had dark brown, sort of choppy hair that seemed to stick out in all the right places. He had on an over sized blue t-shirt and loose jeans. His face was perhaps the most beautiful thing about him. It was unusually pale, paler than either Carly's or Sam's.

"Hey," he waved, "I'm Connor."

"H-hi," Sam quivered, walking forward to shake his hand. "Samantha," she said. Carly was surprised she didn't simply curtsy in front of him. Never had Carly seen Sam act so...formal. Carly could hear Sam breathing rather hard and took that as a cue to introduce herself.

"Carly," she said, shaking his hand. He smiled at both of them, and when he began looking around the studio Carly reached her hand up and wiped the drool from Sam's mouth, then rubbing her hand all over Sam's shoulder to get the germs off.

"Uh... this is the studio. There's the camera," said Carly, pointing to Freddie's camera and computer.

Connor walked over to it and looked it up and down. "I think I can handle it," he said, nodding. Sam was now giggling oddly and Carly hit her hard in the back of the head so that she would come out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, right, well, let's get ready, Carls, the show starts in a few minutes," she said. Carly pulled Sam to the other side of the room. "Will you calm down?! He's just a boy!" Carly said.

"Yes, but a very cute, amazing boy!" said Sam, staring back at Connor, who was now picking up the camera and examining it. "Well, just calm down and let's get through the show, okay?" said Carly, pretending to fiddle with a jar of pickles they had to have for a segment on the show.

"Okay, okay," said Sam as they turned back around to face Connor. "Alright, Connor. Just follow us around as we do our stuff, it'll be about an hour," said Carly. "You got it," he said.

"Alright, in 5..." he began. Carly's heart stopped. _No!_

"4..." _NO! That's Freddie's thing!_

"3..." _I don't care how cute you are!_

"2..." _It's Freddie's thing!_

"1..." _I can already tell we're not going to get along.

* * *

_"Alright, so that's it for another episode of iCarly. We'll see you next week, right here on iCarly .com," said Sam. Connor clicked the camera off and smiled at them.

"That was really great you guys. Man, I wish I could be a permanent member of the team," he said, setting the camera back down on Freddie's cart.

"Yeah, well, Freddie's the third member, not you," said Carly sourly.

Connor looked offended but shrugged. "Well I've gotta get home and watch my little sister. I'll see ya guys later," he said, waving to them and leaving the studio. As soon as the door shut behind him, Sam rounded on Carly.

"What are you doing, Carls?! He was hott!" Sam said, hitting Carly lightly on the arm.

"He was trying to take Freddie's place!" Carly retaliated.

She did not know why but there was something off about Connor. Perhaps it was his overwhelmingly gorgeous face or his awesome personality, but something about him made Carly feel...strange. Unsafe.

Maybe it was just because Freddie was gone. After all, Freddie's always been the tech producer for the show, maybe it just felt weird seeing someone else hold his camera.

"No, Carly, he was just saying he would like to be on the team. He didn't say he wanted to take Freddie's place!" retailiated Sam.

"But---" Carly began; however Sam cut her off.

"Carls, stop. I know you're only acting like this cause you're worried about Freddie, but I'm sure he's perfectly fine," said Sam, trying her best to soothe her friend.

Carly sighed and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs they had in the room, Sam joining her on the one next to Carly's a moment later.

"I know. I don't mean to be like this. But I'm really worried Sam," said Carly.

"Carls, I gotta go. My mother wants me to rub ointment on her back," said Sam. Carly faked vomiting. "Why?" she asked.

"She has bacne," said Sam. Carly faked vomiting again.

"And listen, Freddie's fine. Don't worry about him all night. You've done that before, worrying about Freddie," said Sam.

"He broke his leg!" said Carly defensively.

"Well, the little nub shouldn't have fallen down the stairs," said Sam.

"You pushed him!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh, right, well, gotta go," said Sam, bolting out of the studio and down the stairs. "Bye!" Carly called down to her. Carly sighed loudly and got her english book, hoping to finish a few problems before it got to be too late.

Checking her watch, Carly realized it was nearly 9, so she decided she'd go downstairs to wait for Spencer to get home.

She descended the stairs quickly and got a bottle of fruit punch out of the fridge. It took her a moment to realize that the entire downstairs of her apartment was very cold, just as it had been in Freddie's apartment. Carly sighed and checked the temperature in the room. 70 degrees. It should have been warmer. She cranked it up to 75 and sat down on the couch, sighing loudly.

She flipped on the television, but the most startling noise met her ears. Heavy footsteps. Above her. _In the studio._

Carly could feel her heart rate go dangerously high. Every inch of her tensed up and she could feel her legs turn to jelly under her.

She carefully stood off the couch, listening to the same pattern of footsteps from above her. They were not even fast footsteps. They were slow, as if someone was purposefully walking slowly.

Carly picked up the phone and was about to dial 911 when the footsteps stopped. Carly's heart skipped a beat and she, still holding the phone, walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Hello?" she called up the stairs, praying for no response. No response.

"It was your imagination Carly. It was just your imagination," she said to herself, setting the phone back down next to her on the couch.

The footsteps started again. This time they weren't heavy, they were soft footsteps, sounding as if this person was half the size of the person who had made the footsteps earlier. Carly thought of the only thing she could do.

"Hello?" asked the 911 operator. "Yes, my name is Carly Shay, I need help! Please, someone's in my apartment!" she said.

"Can I have your address please?" asked the operator. "Yes, yes, it's--" but her words were cut off by the light footsteps coming down the steps.

A brown head of hair peaked out from the stairs.

"Carly, come on!" he yelled. Carly did not know what to do, but she knew she'd be safe with Freddie.

"Freddie!" she cried, throwing the phone down and running to him. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs.

"How did you get here?" Carly cried as they reached the studio. "Carly listen to me there's something I have to tell you," he said, not out of breath at all like Carly was after running as fast as they could up the stairs.

"Why were you here before? Why were you making those heavy footsteps before? You scared the crap out of me!" Carly yelled, very angry with him. She had so many questions for him.

"Carly, what are you talking about? I just got here a minute ago..." said Freddie, giving her a questioning look.

Carly then began to panic. "Someone was here, someone's here with us Freddie!" said Carly, frantically looking all around the studio.

Freddie did the same. "Carly, listen, I need to tell you something important," said Freddie, looking at her seriously. "What?" Carly asked, her eyes still looking around the studio.

"I'm not... who I was before," said Freddie. "What do you mean?" Carly asked, looking at him oddly."I mean, I've changed, I'm not... human anymore," said Freddie, looking at her and waiting for her response.

"So...what? You're trying to tell me that you're not human? Yeah right Freddie, come on," said Carly, scoffing loudly and starting to walk away.

"I wish I could tell you the entire truth, but I can't Carly, it would put you in too much danger," said Freddie, walking towards her and covering her hand with his.

"Freddie, this is insane, you are human! You are!" cried Carly, ready to walk away from him. But just then, a shattering noise came from downstairs, and Carly and Freddie looked over at eachother in horror.

Carly ran as fast as she could downstairs, however it wasn't fast enough. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the first thing Carly saw was her brother lying in a pool of bright red blood.

"SPENCER!" Carly screamed, running over to her brother. Blood was coming from a wound on his head, and a broken vase lay next to him on the ground, blood smeared on its scattered broken pieces.

"NO!" Carly cried, trying to shake him awake. Carly lay her head down on Spencer's chest, crying into it as Freddie rushed to her side.

"Carly, they're here! We have to leave, NOW!" he yelled, standing up. Carly, however, was unable to move. "I can't! I can't leave him here!" she cried, trying to lift Spencer's lifeless body off the ground.

"Carly! He's dead! Come on!" he yelled, pulling her onto his back. Carly shivered, for Freddie's skin was freezing cold.

"Going somewhere?" came a deep voice from behind them. Freddie turned and Carly slid down off his back, shrinking back in horror at the sight before her.

A group of around five extremely pale, adults stood in front of them. However it was not their appearances that startled Carly most.

There were five men and one woman. All six were very pale, and all had dried blood caked onto their clothes and their faces. The woman was smiling hungrily at Carly, making her hold onto Freddie even harder.

However, it was not their appearance that startled Carly the most, it was the slightly shorter figure who was standing next to the five adults.

"Connor!" Carly yelled. Connor stood there, laughing, his face caked with dried blood. "Carly, we meet again," he said, taking a step closer. The five adults just stood there, some smiling and others with blank looks on their pale faces.

Carly backed up and Freddie pushed her behind him. "I could tell before you know, that you didn't like me, I mean. I could tell you missed your little boyfriend here," said Connor, poking Freddie. Freddie stepped backwards as did Carly, trying to stay as far away from Connor as they could.

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Freddie yelled. Connor laughed, as did the other five.

"One day soon, you'll realize you belong with us, you belong with us. One day soon, you'll join us, and wonder why you ever wanted to side with these...humans," said Connor, pointing disgustedly at Carly.

"What are you?" Carly cried, although she was pretty sure she knew. The tallest man, who had a lot of muscle, laughed.

"Didn't Freddie tell you? Oh, what a shame I thought he would have. After all, his father was one. Got bitten when he was only a young chap," said the man with an air of mystery.

"What do you want?" Carly cried. They all laughed again, Connor stepping closer to Carly and Freddie. "Freddie knows what we want, and he knows we will eventually get it. Either he joins us or we will kill him, it's as simple as that," said Connor.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Carly cried. The six laughed loudly. "Get on my back," Freddie whispered to her, and Carly did so. The six stepped forward even closer, their shoes stained with Spencer's blood.

Freddie turned quickly, so quickly in fact that Carly didn't even have time to prepare herself as Freddie jumped through the window of Carly's apartment. Right through the glass.

They were falling, falling, falling. Away from Connor, away from the other five adults, and away from Spencer's corpse.

"Hold on!" Freddie yelled, gripping Carly tighter as they sped towards the road below. Carly's life flashed before her eyes. She was going to die. She knew it. Her last comforting thought, for some reason, was that atleast she would die in Freddie's arms.


End file.
